


Dance Macabre

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: "You know, they say Halloween night is the one night of the year when the walls between the wold of the living and the world of the dead are thinnest, and the dead are allowed to walk among us..."





	Dance Macabre

The clock tolled midnight as you stepped into the hall. You took a deep breath and squared your shoulders. It had been a long time since you had been out on Halloween night. The mass of dancing, writhing bodies, faces obscured by masks both beautiful and grotesque, terrified and excited you. You adjusted your own mask, took a deep breath and joined the fray.

Several hands reached for you, offering a dance, but the eyes behind the masks were glazed over with drink and lust and you refused them all. Until you came face to face with a man in a pink feathered mask. His eyes were hidden from you, but the way his grin twisted in amusement at the sight of you piqued your interest. You felt as if he was looking right through you.

You appraised him. Tall, blonde, his tanned muscular chest shamelessly on display. You could almost smell the sunlight on his skin, feel the heat of it on you chilled hand as you offered if to him.

“Treat a girl to a dance?”

He chuckled. “Who am I to refuse a beautiful lady her request?”

He took your hand, almost engulfing it with his large fingers and pulled you into him, the length of his body pressed against yours. His grin widened, grip on your hand tightening.

“You’re awfully cold. Let’s get that heart pumping, hm?”

Your breath was whisked away as he swept you out onto the dancefloor, his hand never once breaking from yours, holding you tight as if he was tethering you to him. His other hand settled on your waist and you could feel the pleasant warmth radiate outward from his touch through the thin fabric of your dress.

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” he said. The song picked up and you let him lead you in a brisk waltz across the floor.

“I don’t get out much,” you hummed. “But I just love Halloween.”

“And why might that be?”

You offered him a playful glare. “It’s the one night of the year when no one asks questions.”

He chuckled. That deep, knowing chuckle. It send a shiver down your spine. “Point taken. No more questions from me, save for one. Your name?”

You hummed. You saw no harm in it. After that night you would never see him again. “[Name].”

“ _[Name]_ ,” he repeated, rolling the word on his tongue. It made your chest flutter in a way you hadn’t felt in a long time. “How curious.”

He didn’t elaborate, simply continued to lead you around the dancefloor as the music slowed to a soft beat. You allowed him to pull you in close, his lips mere inches from yours. You could feel his breath on your face, see the glint of his eyes behind the red lenses of his mask. 

You exchanged pleasant banter as you danced, song after song, never once stopping to change partners. He was as enamoured with you as you were with him and, despite the chill in your skin, you could feel the warm flush spreading in your chest.

“Will you indulge _me_ with a question?” you asked as the music once again slowed to a soft pace.

“Depends on the question, my dear.”

“Why do you hide your eyes?”

He chuckled and leaned down by your ear. “The same reason you do, my dear. Because I too have a secret.”

You were grateful for the mask that hid your blushing cheeks. “Would you indulge me with another question?”

“I would.”

“What is _your_ name?”

“I go by many. But you may call me Doflamingo.”

“An interesting name for an interesting man.”

“Oh no, my dear, it’s you who is the _interesting_ one here. We’ve been dancing for hours now and yet you’re cold as ice.”

“I have bad circulation,” you hummed.

“Is that so?” He was silent for a time as he twirled you in lazy circles around the dancefloor. “You know,” he said, “they say Halloween night is the one night of the year when the walls between the wold of the living and the world of the dead are thinnest, and the dead are allowed to walk among us.”

“Is that so?” you echoed. 

The two of you had stopped dancing now, standing at the edge of the dancefloor where the pale light of the moon filtered through the balcony doors to light Doflamingo’s mask. You thought you saw a hint of eyes, luminous in the moonlight behind the tinted glass, but it was gone before you knew it.

He hummed, stepping closer. “All just superstition, of course,” he said with a smirk, the back of his hand running across your cheekbone.

“Of course,” you said. You felt compelled to lean in closer, hands splayed on his broad chest as you lifted yourself on your toes. Even with the extra height you were still no match for his tall frame.

He leaned in closer still, until the pink feathers of his mask tickled your face, his hand pressing at the small of your back.

“Are you the superstitious type, [Name]?” he whispered. His breath fanned over your lips, warm and sickly sweet with the smell of liquor.

“You could say that I am.”

“Good, because I think you’ve put a spell on me.”

You had just begun to grow impatient with his teasing when his lips finally met yours in a fierce and passionate kiss. You melted against him, eyes falling closed as his tongue darted out to taste yours. You looped your arms around his neck and let him lift you off your feet. You were vaguely aware of him carrying your somewhere but you didn’t care. You only wanted to keep kissing him.

You gasped and broke the kiss as your tailbone hit something cold and hard. When you opened your eyes, you were outside on the balcony seated on the railing, the noise of the ball inside muffled by the double glass doors. Doflamingo stood before you, his mask askew and his chest heaving, but he wasn’t looking at your face. His eyes, glowing in the light of the moon, were fixed on your midsection.

“I knew it,” he breathed.

You looked down. Your body had turned translucent in the moonlight, the cold rays shining straight through skin, flesh and bone. You held up your hand and turned it over in front of your eyes, intrigued. 

“Whoops.” You smiled sheepishly. “I guess my ruse is up. It’s time I take my leave now.” You hopped down from the railing, once again having to crane your neck to look him in the face. “Thank you for a wonderful All Hallow’s Eve, Mr Doflamingo.”

Doflamingo grinned. “Who said it had to be over? You still have an hour before first light, why not make the most of your one night amongst the living?” He removed his mask, his icicle blue eyes, unnatural and definitely inhuman, glowing in the moonlight. He held out a hand to you. “What do you say?”

You smiled and took the offered hand. “I say yes,” you smiled. “Show me how it feels to be alive.”


End file.
